Cervical collars are well-known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,226 issued to Anthony Calabrese on Sept. 4, 1973 and entitled Cervical Collar. The cervical collar disclosed in said patent is comprised of body halfs coupled together. Some injuries require more collar stability than others. Those injuries which require greater collar stability frequently alleviate over a short period of time whereby the amount of stability provided by the collar in said patent is sufficient.
The present invention is directed to solution of the problem of how to provide temporary stabilization for a cervical collar.